Madoka Kaname
'''Madoka Kaname is a character from the Japanese television series, Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Madoka Kaname vs Ahzek Ahriman (Completed by DullahanDurendal) * Anti-Monitor VS Madoka Kaname (Abandoned) * Arceus vs Madoka Kaname (By Goldmaster1337) * Bill Cipher VS Madoka Kaname (By Blane0886) * Madoka Kaname vs. Chara (By GalacticAttorney) * Dark Schneider vs Madoka Kaname (By Landkon) * The Demi-Fiend vs Madoka Kaname * Doctor Doom vs. Madoka Kaname (By Palantian, Vindicator22 and 5555thExplosionMage) * Madoka Kaname X Guu (Completed by BMHKain) * Jade Eternal vs Madoka Kaname (Completed by Tierhalibelbrylle) * Madoka Kaname vs Lightning Farron (Completed by Ahomeschoolingroudon) * Maxwell vs Madoka Kaname (By Thetrueheist) * Madoka Kaname vs Medaka Kurokami (Abandoned) * Nanashi (SMT) vs Madoka Kaname (by Fllflourine) * Palutena vs. Madoka Kaname (Completed by Fedora Lord Para 348) * Madoka Kaname VS Pink Guy (By Arigarmy) * Son Goku vs. Madoka Kaname (Completed by Fedora Lord Para 348) * Superman VS Madoka Kaname (By MickySR2112) * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs. Madoka Kaname (Completed by Blade0886) * Usagi Tsukino vs Madoka Kaname (Completed by TheSoulofMelemele) * Madoka VS Zeedmillenniummon (By Fairy56) Battles Royale * Overpowered Character Battle Royale (Abandoned) * PMMM Magical Girl Battle Royale (Completed by InkSpider) * Stronger Than They Look Battle Royale (By Ganime, adopted by Fllflourine) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Chuck Norris * Dormammu (Marvel Comics) * Goku (Dragon Ball Z) * Haruhi Suzumiya * Thanos (Marvel Comics) History When she was just in middle school, Madoka Kaname had a strange dream where a young girl about her age was fighting against a powerful deity in an apocalyptic setting. Just the next morning, she met that same girl. Later that day, Madoka met a strange creature named Kyubey, who told her that she could become a Magical Girl if she just made one wish and formed a contract with him. Oddly enough, Kyubey had also been met in her dream. Along the way, Madoka learned that forming a contract would create a Soul Gem, or the physical manifestation of one's soul in gem form. She also watched her fellow Magical Girls fight beings known as witches, who created suffering in humans. As time went on, Madoka made a few horrifying discoveries: First, a Soul Gem was basically a soul jar; if it were to break, the person the gem belonged to would die. Second, all Magical Girls become witches. And finally, the being from her dream was the witch Walpurgisnacht, who was capable of destroying an entire city. The girl she met from her dream, Homura Akemi, had used her wish to be able to go back in time and prevent all this destruction from happening, only to fail every time. She'd done this about one-hundred times at this point and was still unable to save Madoka, who no matter what has the strongest Magical Girl potential ever. In time after contemplating it, Madoka finally made up her mind and wished to erase all witches, past, present and future, from existence. This wish was far too powerful for even Kyubey to handle and resulted in Madoka ascending to godhood and being a Goddess of Salvation, under one condition: She must now fight her own witch, for all eternity. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Madoka Kaname *Race: Human/Magical Girl/Goddess *Mentors: Mami Tomoe, Homura Akemi Weapons Rose Branch Bow *Capable of firing different types of arrows **Homing arrows that cause explosions for more immediate power **Arrows that spread in a fan-like pattern for more destruction **One arrow at a time for accuracy **Giant laser-like arrows for power *Made of magical energy, and thus can be regenerated in moments' time if lost or broken. Holy Bow *Just like her Rose Branch Bow, just far, far more powerful, and can easily destroy her own witch form. *Stretches across the universe Magical Girl Powers * It is stated by Kyubey that you can simply get another body back, or heal it as long as long as your soul gem is intact. In addition, you can nullify all the pain you can feel to your body, albeit with a slower reaction time and possible insanity. * As a Magical Girl, her physique exceeds that of normal humans. While her body can still be hurt, she should be far and way more resilient and durable than the other girls. *Superhuman speed, durability, and reflexes. As Kriemhild Gretchin The power of Kriemhild is dependent on the timeline, much like Madoka's power level, but overall, she is the most powerful witch, far more powerful than even Walpurgisnacht, with one instance in her being able to destroy the planet in 10 days. The Gretchen seen in the final episode however, should be a casual planet buster due to sheer size. * Witch's kiss allows her to mind control the victim into absolute despair. * Should be able to summon familiars. * Can absorb the enemy into it's body, creating a paradise suited for them Goddess Powers *Healing **Can heal herself or others *Tirelessness, has limitless stamina thanks to being a conceptual (of Hope) entity. *Nigh Omnipresent. *Conceptual Manipulation (Erased the concept of Witches across the Multiverse) *Reliant Immortality: By virtue of being a concept, she is immortal as long as her concept continues to exist. *Reality Warping, and being a concept makes her very, very difficult to kill. *Seems to be able to use a sort of "avatar" entity, which can be used for combat, as seen near the end of Rebellion and the end of the series. *Exists in all timelines, across all universes. Is a Multiversal Level entity. *Acausal (Opposed the very laws of causality themselves with her wish). *Her Soul Gem appears to be a comet. Feats As a Magical Girl / Puella Magi: *Has defeated countless witches thanks to Homura resetting the timeline over and over, though it should be noted that Madoka doesn't have memories of previous timelines until becoming Goddess Madoka. *Strongest Magical Girl even before godhood, thanks to Homura's time travelling granting her extreme amounts of Karmic Destiny, with each passing time loop. *Defeated Walpurgisnacht in just one shot in one of the timelines, Walpurgisnacht being a witch that can lifewipe (card states that she can completely roil the civilization on the ground in a flash), and has been known to city bust simply by being around. *Her arrows are calced at around 55 Gigatons (Enough to utterly demolish islands), and they move at Mach 88 to Mach 223, and are possibly faster. In Rebellion, one of her opponents was seen dodging said arrows, yet Kyoko and Sayaka were able to hit it, although the arrows as portrayed in the video didn't seem to go Massively Hypersonic (It's possible that they can vary in speed), so it's more likely those arrows were moving closer to Mach 88-223, which is more in line with the girls' speed feats. Because the girls are comparable to one another in speed terms while in Magical Girl form, they all should be able to fight at High Hypersonic+-Massively Hypersonic Speeds. As Kriemhild Gretchen: * Could destroy the Earth in 10 days in one timeline, according to Kyubey. * Far stronger than Walpurgisnacht due to easily being the most powerful witch. * Sub-Relativistic+ Speeds (7% Light Speeds) * Gretchen's final form should be atleast planet level, on account of sheer size, as it was larger than Earth. As Goddess Madoka: *Through some paradox, she destroys her own witch, as well as other things in the immediate vicinity. *Is a Multiversal Entity, and rewrote the concepts in all universes thanks to her wish. This wish is powerful enough to rearrange universes *Ascended to godhood after wishing to erase all witches from existence *Now saves Magical Girls from their fates, watches over humanity, and fights her own witch all at once thanks to being a Nigh Omnipresent being. *A Common Misconception of Goddess Madoka is that she cannot interact with the real world physically, however, this gif (feat) disagrees. *'Multiversal', likely Multiversal+, stated in Homura Tamura that there is indeed infinite universes in the Madokaverse. (While Homura Tamura is dubiously canon (it's canonicity is highly debatable) but she still affected all the universes in her multiverse, which should be about 10^500). The Madokaverse also includes the 4th Dimension (Time), so Ultimate / Goddess Madoka should also be a 4D being. Note, she is NOT Omnipotent. *As a side effect of being Nigh Omnipresent, she is also Nigh Omniscient. Faults and Weaknesses *Soul Gem is a weak point. While it can take a beating, it can't take that hard of a beating. If it shatters, Madoka is instantly killed. It must also be within 100 meters of her body, or her body will essentially shut down. *Even if the Soul Gem isn't destroyed, she feels intense pain through it. *Very naive Trivia Gallery Madoka goddess by uzu maki-d4urjjj.jpg|Madoka in her Goddess form Gs madoka idle sprite sheet by konbe-d6ic4ms.gif|An idle Madoka sprite. She's so cute! Gs madoka running sprite sheet by konbe-d6ic876.gif|Girly run gs___madoka_attack_2_sprite_sheet_by_konbe-d6icj2u.gif|Madoka attacking tumblr_static_dnm17djfca8s48kcgkk0s8ggk.gif tumblr_inline_mvvaueowrr1s8l7om.gif gs___madoka_attack_1_sprite_sheet_by_konbe-d6iceyx.gif 01.gif File:408.5.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Archers Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teenagers